In order to support glucose pattern testing, it is necessary to know the glycemic context of a blood glucose test. Devices that require a user to manually input or select the glycemic context of a particular blood glucose test often result in problems. Users may mistakenly select or input the wrong glycemic context associated with a particular test. Other users may fail to select or input a glycemic context altogether. Furthermore, many compact, easy-to-use test strip meters are not be compatible with a user interface that would support the input of a glycemic context associated with a blood glucose test. The glycemic context for one or more tests may be forgotten if a user has to wait to input the glycemic context until they reach a computer or other data-input device.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a glucose testing system that provides an improved way to associate the glycemic context with a blood glucose test result.